


Wyver

by why is this a thing (orphan_account)



Category: wyver?
Genre: hmmm I guess it's Valentine's Day, ole hyvä you piece of trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/why%20is%20this%20a%20thing
Summary: täs se wyver ficci, en oo lukenu tätä kertaakaa läpi enkä osaa kirjottaa, nauti(now with the new Valentine's day special)





	1. Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/gifts).



A plane finally landed in Helsinki after god knows how many hours, letting out four tired teens. There was a big convention in Finland, and most of the cast of IT were attending. Sadly, Sophia, Jeremy, and Chosen and couldn’t make it, but at least Finn, Jack, Jaeden and Wyatt did. They were all too tired from the flight and jetlag, since it was way past midnight in America. There were suprisingly few people at the airport that seemed like they were there to see them, maybe only ten or so, but then again it was almost 11pm on a tuesday night. Most of them were girls, but especially one of them caught Wyatt’s eye. Possibly it was that the person was tall, or that you couldn’t tell if they were a girl or a boy, or that they were.. cute? The person waved at Wyatt, and he slowly waved back kind of shyly, and smiled a little when the person noticed and exitedly started talking to their friend, vlearly happy he had waved back. Before he could do anything else, Wyatt and the rest of the boys were shooed into a car so that they could get to their hotel. 

Even though Wyatt was extremely tired, he couldn’t fall asleep, so while trying to be quiet as to not wake the others, he reached for his phone and opened Instagram, immeditely seeing almost fifteen new comments from someone called ’oliverpetya’, all of them saying something really positive about him or tagging other people because ”look at this handsome boy wow i love him sm” on his newest picture he had taken on the plane. Wyatt didn’t usually follow any of his fans, there were too many and it was always too big of a fuss, but as he had nothing to do, he clicked to see the persons profile, and was suprised to see that it was the same person he had seen at the airport. Even if there were only two picture showing the persons face, there was no denying it now. They were definetly cute. And apparently agender and bisexual. Wyatt told himself to just forget it and move on, he wasn’t even going to be staying in Finland more than three weeks, there was no point, but just before he put his phine away and went to sleep, he let his fingers brush the ’follow’ button half accidentally. 

**

All of the boys agreed that the next day started way too early, and they were all very grumpy when they dragged themselves to breakfast. Wyatt checked his phone, smiling when he saw a new comment from the fan he had followed yesterday. He felt someone nudge his side and quickly shut his phone, shoving it in his pocket, and snapped his attention at Finn who had shoved him. Finn was smirking, and wiggled his brows; ”Who’s the girl? Or the boy, I’m not here to judge”, he shrugged and flung his arm aroud Wyatt’s shoulders who scowled at Finn and shrugged his hand off. He looked down and regretted answering before he even did. ”Neither. And shut up.” Finn let out a quiet wolf-whistle, ”They hot? Do they have an Instagram? Have I seen them? Are they-” ”You’re sometimes just as annoying as your character, you know that? Now shut up, we gotta go” Wyatt huffed and grabbed a piece of toast. ”I’m taking that as a compliment!” Finn yelled after him, as Wyatt all but sprinted towards their room determined to not let the others hog the shower for hours on end, which he knew they were well cabable of. 

*

It was almost a relief to be in a convention with a little lesser people than San Diego ComicCon for example. Of course there still were a /lot/ of people, but still. They had a fortyfive minute panel, and maybe two hours of taking photos with people before signing. Wyatt found himself subconsiously looking for the person he had seen and followed, apparently called Oliver or Petya judging from their Instagram. He couldn’t find them at the panel, but they were in the line for a photo. Wyatt was used to hugging fans, it happened a lot when taking photos or meeting them, and when he wouldn’t admit it, he might have hugged Oliver (he learned the persons name when it was their turn), and due to their ask they ended up taking a photo where Oliver had Wyatt on their back (they were taller than him, not by much, but it was still impressive seeing that he himself was already pretty tall). Later at the signing they again didn’t have time to talk, things were always a bit too hectic at conventions, but Wyatt did draw a little after his signature which, again something he would deny even on his deathbed, made him blush slightly, which he thinks the others may have noticed, but none of them commented on it, thank god for that, even if Jaeden had to elbow Jack in his ribs when he started opening his mouth to say something. 

*

The next day was mostly interview after interview with a photoshoot here and there, and it was hard to focus on anything else. It was late when they finally got back to their hotel, and before collapsing onto his bed Wyatt checked his Instagram, liking the photo of the two of them that Oliver had posted, and after a little bit of thinking, and overthinking, he commented a single winky face emoji (he keeps blaiming it on sleep deprivation, but never deleted the comment).

*

They all had their own schedules after the first few days, but Wyatt’s got cancelled so he got one and a half weeks to do pretty much anything he wanted, and after convincing the people responsible for them, and his mom, that he could, in fact, take care of himself, and that he had succesfully navigated in strange new cities way bigger than Finland before. What could possibly go wrong?  
Unfortunately, he hadn’t considered what Finnish weather was usually like. 

So, he was stuck in Helsinki with nothing to do and absolutely no idea where he was, and after a lot of consideration, he managed to sent a short message to Oliver via dm’s. ’Hey, uh, I don’t know if you’re free, but I’m kinda stranded in the middle of Helsinki and I don’t know what to do. Help?’ Who sends messages like that to strangers, much less fans? God, he was such an idiot. He had already thought about deleting all his social media and faking his dead and then moving to Siperia when his phone dinged. ’Of course!! Do you have any idea where you are I’ll come find you.’ Wyatt sighed, wondering why excatly he was doing this again, but send them his location, and after five minutes Oliver had found him. Sure, it was akward at first, but that was to be expected, and they got along really well in the end. They had been wandering around Kamppi for a few hours, before getting out of there and wandering around a park. But they were in Finland in December, and sure, he had heard about Finland having unpredictable weather, but a massive snowstorm was a big suprise. Even Oliver admitted it was more aggressive than usually. It ended up snowing so much, that instead of trying to find any shops close by (according to Oliver, there weren’t any close enough), they ended up taking refugee under a huge tree that shielded them somewhat from the snow. Also another thing that apparently was supposed to be completely normal, was that it was getting dark. And fast. Really, the whole situation was quite hilarious, there they were, stuck under this huge ass tree in a snowstorm, in the middle of Helsinki, only managing to tell bits and pieces from jokes because they were laughing too much, acting almost like they were intoxicated.  
When they had calmed down a bit, Wyatt looke at Oliver a bit puzzled. ”It’s getting really late, you sure your parents won’t get mad at you for not being home already?”  
They looked down, staying quiet for a few seconds ”No, they’re probably happier with me out of their hair for a little while longer. And it’s not like I desperately want to go home any earlier I have to, so.. nothing to worry about.”  
”Oh. God, uh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up.” Honestly soeaking, Wyatt looked like he was ready to panic. He didn’t mean to make them sad, but well, he’s just a master with feelings, isn’t he.  
Oliver shook their head, smiling ”Don’t worry, no harm done. And this has been fun, really, probably one of the best days ever even, and I don’t know if it’s possible, but I’d like to do this again. But you’re probably right, I should go, or at least let you go back before they start worrying about you.”  
Wyatt looked at his watch, it was later than he thought. Oliver was right, he’d have to get going. Fortunately the snowing had subsided a lot, and now there was only small snowflakes faaling from the sky peacefully, which mean he could get a cab back to the hotel. “Yeah, I mean I’ll have a lot of free time in the next few weeks, so we could definetly do this again, even tomorrow if you’d like. And, just remember that if you want to talk about your family, you can message me. Not saying that I’m an expert at this or anything, but sometimes just talking can help, even if just a little bit.”  
“That- you have no idea how much that means to me, thank you. And-“ Oliver looked like they were having a silent debate inside their head. After maybe ten seconds (they were making a face that made Wyatt feel almost nervous, so it felt more like ten minutes), Oliver quickle placed their hands on his cheeck and neck, and leaned in to kiss him quickly. Nothing big or grand, just a quick peck on the lips, but he ciuld still tell it meaned a lot. They pulled back just as quickly, and smiled at him before walking off, and waving at him. He waved back slowly, feeling a bit dazed. Wyatt managed to call himself a cab and was still flushed red when he git back to the hotel, also something he would not admit (he blamed the weather, “have you even been out there? it’s bloody freezing and I can’t even feel my dick so fuck off” when the others tried to question him).

When his phone buzzed indicating a new message, he checked it almost too quickly. ‘Still up for tomorrow?’ He sent his reply not even ten seconds later. ‘Definetly’.

*

The two ended up spending most of the days together, mostly wandering around Helsinki, visiting several stores and trying stupid things on and laughing at each other. They also went to get coffee a few times, and at the end of the second week they dared to call them dates. It was nice, they spent a lot of time joking around, sneaking in some quick kisses when there weren’t too many people around. One day they got locked in a closet full of cleaning supplies at a grocery store (don’t ask how, you don’t wanna know), which was okay because it turned out to be a pretty good make out spot. Oliver also insisted on teaching him some Finnish, and at the end of the three weeks Wyatt could introduce himself, swear quite convincingly and say and understand some basic phrases pretty decently. 

*

Neither of them could deny that the last few days before Wyatt left back to America were more than slightly emotional. They promised to keep in touch, and that seeing as he was the one with better chances, Wyatt would try to visit Finland again soon. The others had already boarded the plane, and Wyatt had been told he had ten minutes tops before he had to get inside too.  
“Just remember that things get too hard here, we’ll figure out something, get you to America or something, okay? I promise we’ll fix it, or at least try our goddamn best. And that I’ll keep in touch, and I’ll call you a lot and-“  
“I know. Thank you” Oliver smiled, and kissed him. What was supposed to be a quick kiss turned into a desperate half make out- session, until they pulled away and hugged.  
“Just don’t go finding anyone else, noodles” (the nickname definetly came from Wyatt’s undying love for noodles, and it wasn’t because of his hair. absolutely not shut up) Oliver smiled and pulled away slowly.  
“I won’t, you know that. Unless I find someone who’s really cute, and funny, and nice, and a good kisser, or- wait hold on a second. I’m just describing you here, aren’t I?”  
“Oh shut up” Oliver swatted his arm, smiling.  
There was a loud voice in the soeaker, announcing the last call for Wyatt’s flight. He sighed, and kissed them properly before pressing another quick kiss to their forehead, before walking to the plane. He looked back before going in, smiling. “See ya.”  
They smiled back, chuckling. “Yeah, see ya.”

*

God bless Finland’s shitty weather. 

 

älä kyseenalasta mun logiikkaa et ne tulee suomee edeltävänä päivänä enne conia ja on suomes viel jotai kolme viikkoo se jälkee ja et wyattin jutut vaa yhtäkkii peruuntu tollee


	2. Valentine's Day live video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huoh here you go

'wyattoleff started a live video.'  
Watch it before it ends!  
In the span of two minutes, the live stream already has over 26k people watching, and the number kept growing. The picture was familiar and made some of the watchers sigh in adoration. Wyatt Oleff was sitting in his gaming chair, scrolling through his phone and occasionally looking up and smiling at the camera. When there were almost 50k viewers, he finally put his phone away and cleared his throat "Hi! So now that there are enough people watching, I think we can start. Unfortunately, this is going to be fairly short this time, I have a date to get to- erm, yeah, I wasn't planning on saying it that bluntly. Whoops, I guess? Anyway, that's indeed the main reason behind this video. It's not necessarily a new thing, and I just don't want to keep hiding it anymore. I'm dating someone! Surprise..? And no, unless they decide to publicly give it, you won't be getting their social media or anything, although I'm fairly sure all of that will get out there real quick, and when it does, I do not want to see any of you sending any kind of comments in their way unless it's one hundred percent positive and sincere. If I see any hate, I won't hesitate to block a bitch-"  
Another voice could be heard from out of frame, probably from behind the door since it sounded a little muffled "Wyatt? You ready yet? We've gotta leave in a few minutes if you wanna make it in time!"  
Wyatt's smile widened instantly "I'm coming, Oli!" He turned to back at the camera. "Well, as you heard I gotta go, so thank you for listening I guess, and Happy Valentine's day! I love you all!"  
The video cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ai lyhyt teksti? you bet


	3. The shipname's Wyver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lisää lyhyttä paskaa

'wyattoleff started a live video.'  
Watch it before it ends!

Wyatt seemed a little happier but also kind of nervous than normal as he waved at the camera, greeting everyone who was watching.   
"Hiya! I might make this kinda short, I'm not sure yet but I'll probably pin this just so that I don't have to go over it again and again. A few weeks ago in a live stream that I was dating someone, and I've gotta say I've been- well, we've been really positively surprised with the overwhelming support and love. I've also gotten a lot of questions about what's going on, who it is, how we met, and many others along those lines."  
Wyatt looked a bit off camera as if he was reading something.  
"'Why do you always speak of this person as they?' Well, they're agender, so that's why. 'Are they cute?' The cutest. 'How tall are they?' A bit taller than I am, actually. 'How did you meet?'"  
Wyatt glanced at the camera, flashing it a quick smile before looking slightly away again.   
"It's kind of funny in a way. The first time I saw them was when the others and I landed in Finland, and I think they were actually one of the first people I noticed? Anyway, we had to leave pretty quickly, but I accidentally found them on social media later that night and followed them back. We saw again at the con we were in, and after my schedule got canceled I got stuck in the city because of the weather aaand they came to my rescue.” Wyatt was smiling almost like he was in a daze, looking at something, or maybe someone, just beside the camera, before going to read the comments, quietly laughing at the ‘aww’s and ‘congrats’ messages. 

He stopped after reading one question, reading it aloud; “‘What’s the shipname?’ I’m... not sure? I haven’t really-“  
He was cut off by another voice, presumably from the person standing off camera, someone who's smile you could hear in their voice: "Wyver. The shipname's Wyver."


	4. Kosketus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you asked for it

It was a beautiful night as Wyatt and Oliver were hanging out. At one point Wyatt moved a little closer and put his hand on Oliver. Oliver Died


End file.
